É Amore
by Mrs.Pepper
Summary: Wanda entra a la cocina, donde Ian está haciendo pan, se detiene a contemplar la escena y descubre el significado de sus sentimientos. Ella lo ama.


**Disclaimer.- Personajes de S. Meyer, trama de Dessie :)**

**Summary.- Wanda entra a la cocina, donde Ian está haciendo pan, se detiene a contemplar la escena y descubre el significado de sus sentimientos. Ella lo ama.**

**Nota.- Regalito para mi amore **_**EliannaCullen**_**, xq ama a Ian, a los panaderos xD Y yo la amo infinitamente! :)**

* * *

É Amore

Jared, Melanie, Kyle, Sol, Lacey y otras tres personas más, estaban fuera en una expedición para traer víveres y medicamentos por lo que las últimas dos semanas una de las tareas era ayudar a hacer espacio en la bodega. Hoy era mi turno de ayudar ahí a Jeb y a un par de personas más.

-Wanda ¿podrías llevar esos granos de trigo a la cocina?- preguntó Jeb señalando un par de pequeños costales blancos. Sonreí en respuesta, colocando un saco bajo cada brazo y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Hola Wanda ¿no quieres venir a jugar un rato con nosotros?- preguntó Lily. Ella y varias personas más, se hallaban jugando en el corredor principal, entre ellos Jamie, Lucina y sus niños.

-Gracias Lily pero tengo algunos deberes pendientes y después quisiera ir a tomar un baño. Lo siento- me disculpé.

-No hay problema, otro día será- palmeó mi hombro y volvió al juego.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó Jamie que se acercó corriendo.

-Yo puedo, gracias. Anda, vuelve a jugar. Al rato nos vemos- le dije empezando a caminar. Me gustaba que se distrajera, sobretodo cuando había una expedición a la que su hermana no lo llevaba.

Lucina generalmente se la pasaba en la cocina preparando el pan, así que se me hacía un poco raro verla ahí jugando. Antes de llegar al largo pasillo pude ver de lejos a las personas que trabajaban en la recolección de cosechas en el huerto. Había oído muchos comentarios cargados de júbilo sobre lo bien que nos había ido este mes, aunque la mayoría de ellos creía que era gracias al tal "Dios". Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro y reí ante las ocurrencias de los humanos.

Al llegar a la cocina me topé con Trudy, Geoffrey y Paige que salían del lugar sacudiéndose la blanca harina de sus manos. Me sonrieron en saludo.

-¿Necesitas algo Wanda? Ya hemos acabado con nuestras tareas, pero si es así puedo ayudarte- dijo Trudy deteniéndose cuando pasó a mi lado.

-No gracias, sólo vengo a dejar esto- Trudy asintió y trotó para alcanzar al par que ya se había adelantado. Supuse que la cocina estaba vacía pues a los encargados de ella esta semana, ya no estaban ahí, y aún no era la hora de la merienda.

Iba peleando con los sacos de trigo, que a pesar de ser ligeros, se me iban resbalando. Como pensaba que no había nadie en la cocina ni me molesté en fijarme por donde caminaba, hasta que oí el ruido de una charola en el fondo.

Frente a la amplia barra de piedra estaba parado Ian, muy concentrado amasando la pasta para el pan. Vestía unos viejos vaqueros azules y una ajustada camiseta blanca, que me permitía ver perfectamente sus musculosos brazos que se tensaban cada vez que presionaba la masa.

En ese momento me sucedió algo realmente extraño, algo que no había sentido nunca en ninguno de los cuerpos en los que había sido huésped, ni en ninguno de los mundos en los que había habitado. Era como si tuviera una gran bola de energía en el estomago, como algo que se movía con inquietud ahí dentro y que encima me provocaba calor. Empecé a sentir un extraño cosquilleo en mis extremidades y otras partes que no sabía descifrar exactamente donde eran. Y entonces una imagen llegó.

Era de un recuerdo que Melanie había tenido cuando yo aún estaba en su cuerpo. Era de una ocasión cuando vivían en la cabaña del padre de Jared, en la que lo había visto cortando leña sin camisa, en ese momento Melanie había llamado a esa misma sensación "mariposas en el estómago".

Esas mariposas en mi estómago, más bien parecían aves y aunque resultaba un tanto incómodo sentirlo, también era una sensación muy placentera. Pero sabía lo que todo eso significaba gracias a Melanie; ella lo había experimentado con Jared por que lo amaba. El darme cuenta de ello me asustó y causó que mi cuerpo se sintiera repentinamente débil, provocando que los sacos terminaran en el suelo. Al oír el golpe que estos hicieron al caer, él levantó la mirada alerta y luego vio los costales.

-Oh Wanda! Si no podías con ellos, me hubieras pedido ayuda cariño- dijo Ian dejando la masa en la mesa y apresurándose a recoger los sacos. Con gran agilidad tomó ambos y los dejó a un lado del horno.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó pasando delicadamente el dorso de su mano sobre mi mejilla, y antes de que al menos pudiera intentar responder, comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento Wanda, te he llenado el rostro de harina- se disculpó pasando las llemas de los dedos de la otra mano sobre la supuesta mancha, cosa que no funcionó pues también tenía harina en esta.

-Creo que solo lo empeoré, pero quizá esto sirva- de pronto su rostro adquirió gran seriedad y lentamente se fue acercando hasta depositar un casto beso en mi mejilla, mas cerca de los labios de lo que en realidad debía.

Ian se separó de mí en cuanto jadee buscando conseguir un poco de aire, el cual había dejado escapar por completo. Rápidamente regresó a la mesa a seguir con sus actividades culinarias e intentó hacerme plática para dejar pasar lo ocurrido.

-¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres pan? Como hay trigo de sobra quise venir a preparar pan extra y le dije a Lucina que fuera a jugar con los niños, creo que la pobre mujer es la que más trabajo tiene y…-

Caminé lentamente hasta quedar frente a é, y a pesar de que sabía que estaba hablando no podía escuchar nada. Me encontraba perdida en cada gesto y movimiento que él hacia, como se abría su boca y como sacaba la lengua para humedecerse los finos labios. Cómo sus bíceps parecían estar a punto de romper las mangas de la playera, cómo se anchaban sus hombros y cómo una ligera gota de sudor escurría desde su cuello hasta perderse en su pecho bajo la delgada tela.

Las enormes mariposas huyeron en cuanto despegué los labios, provocando con su vuelo que mi cuerpo se impulsara hacia adelante y quedara inclinada sobre la mesa.

Ian alzó la vista sorprendido, fijando sus hermosos ojos azules en los míos como examinándome para saber si era verdad lo que creía que estaba a punto de hacer. Tomé aire, me incliné un poco más, cerré mis ojos y lo hice, lo besé.

Al hacerlo, noté que en realidad los inquietos insectos no se habían ido y que por el contrario ahora eran más. Con cada suave movimiento de sus labios sobre los míos, quería más. Quería sentirlos descendiendo por mi cuello hasta llegar al hombro, quería tener sus manos moviéndose a través de mi cuerpo, tan hábilmente como lo hacía cuando preparaba la masa por el pan. Deseaba sentir la presión de sus rasposas palmas sobre mi piel desnuda, como queriendo moldearme a su gusto.

Pero apenas me había atrevido a dar el primer paso y tenía que parar si no quería estallar gracias a las extrañas emociones humanas. Además, como el cuerpo de cualquier ser humano, el mío también necesitaba consumir oxígeno para vivir, así que a regañadientes, me alejé de sus cálidos labios.

Abrí muy despacio mis ojos, encontrándome con una bella sonrisa en el amable rostro de Ian, en seguida, una enorme y tonta sonrisa en mi cara no tardó en acompañar las suya; me sentía realmente bien, de hecho podría decir que en ese momento estaba feliz.

-Wanda… yo… esto…- balbuceó.

-Digamos que quise limpiar la harina que tenías en los labios- intervine susurrando, Ian rió.

-Oh, si es por eso, entonces…- pasó dos de sus dedos sobre la charola con el polvo blanco y luego los depositó con delicadeza en mis labios.

-Ian haciendo desastres como siempre, ahora habrá que limpiar- me guiñó un ojo.

-Tienes que hacerlo- exigí.

* * *

**Meh, lo que Wanda quería era que Ian le enseñara su "baguette" y que le "amasara las conchas" xD O no mi querida Eli? xDDD**

**Reviews?!!! *puppy eyes* :)**


End file.
